


Happy Birthday, Headmaster

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-24
Updated: 2003-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The headmaster has a birthday request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Headmaster

"All right, I'll bite," Severus said. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Albus's eyes twinkled. Severus glanced warily around the empty staff room before leaning in.

Albus whispered into his ear.

Severus's eyebrows climbed. "Really?" he asked. "You'd want to do...that?"

Albus nodded, then whispered again.

"With my mouth?"

Another nod. Another whisper.

"I...don't think that's physically possible."

Another whisper.

"Oh."

He shivered as Albus's tongue flickered in his ear. He licked his lips. "I think that's...doable, Headmaster."

Albus beamed. "My room tonight, then?"

Severus nodded.

"Lovely," Albus said, and rose whistling, 'Happy birthday to me...'


End file.
